


Dear Dan&Phil

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression, Fans, Feelings, Letter, Love, M/M, Suicide Notes, Twitter, note, tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: A fan sends Dan&Phil a letter about wanting to commit SuicideDear Dan&PhilMy name is not important but I’ve been watching ur videos for 3 years now.I have found out ur address so I could send this letter.You don’t have to worry about anyone finding out ur address becauseI won’t be alive to tell anyone and I never would





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone  
> Wow its been a long time since I finished a story welcome to 2017. 
> 
> Suicide Note Triggers in this story  
> Don't worry Dan&Phil save the day.

Phil gets the mail that morning and goes through it. He notices a letter with a blue envelope saying Dear Dan&Phil. On the envelope there was stamp from Australia on it.  
Opening it up Phil started reading it out loud. Dan was in the lounge room also listening  
when Phil started reading.

Dear Dan&Phil 

My name is not important but I’ve been watching ur videos for 3 years now.  
I have found out ur address so I could send this letter. 

You don’t have to worry about anyone finding out ur address because  
I won’t be alive to tell anyone and I never would.  
Do you ever hate knowing things that you could never tell anyone. I have secrets about my family an its killing me inside but if it came out it would destroy lives. 

Everything keeps changing around me, people keep leaving and I don’t no what to do.  
You both mean so much to me and have been the only reason I’ve been  
keeping myself alive so far. 

(Dan&Phil sat on the couch together as Phil went on reading. )

Im sorry to burden the both of you but if anyone was to care I no you both would.  
My mind is clouded in darkness and I see no way out. Im tired of putting on a mask pretending Im ok to the rest of the world. 

I’ve reached the end of my rope and Im done breathing, thinking, living I just can’t do it anymore.  
Please don’t try to track me down Im pretty sure there’s no way you can.  
Im scared and I feel lonely there’s no one to pick me up when I fall down. 

I just wanted to say thank you for helping me to get this far in life Im sorry I can’t  
hold on. 

Bye Dan&Phil good luck in all you do #Phandom4Life 

Oh PS If you love someone tell them before its to late an time passes you by.

 

After Phil finished reading the letter he had tears falling down his cheeks. Dan was in shock than he noticed Phil crying and hugged him. 

“We have to…… do something it can’t end this way.” Phil said as he managed to get out between sobs an Dan went on hugging him. 

“Its ok shhhh ……… maybe we could tweet something than hopefully who ever it is may be following us can read it.” 

Dan had never seen Phil get this upset before he just kept on hugging him. Phil had a purple shirt on that said Roar so he wore a black pair of pants.  
Dan was wearing a black shirt with nothing on it along with a black pair of pants classic danisnotonfire. 

“Yeah that’s a really good idea lets do that right now………… I just hope we help in time.”  
Phil said finally calming down a bit as he took out his phone an began to tweet.  
Dan did the same thing only he was struggling to come up with something. 

 

New Tweet From AmazingPhil 

“ Suicide is never the answer we got a letter today, from a fan and its breaking my heart. Please who ever you are there is someone who cares, someone who’ll listen.  
You are not alone Life Line is there to help people. Dan and I are here to help as well from now on 2017 is all about #SavingLives #MakeSuicideHistory we can do to this. We love all of our followers each and everyone of you stay alive for us.” 

New Tweet From danisnotonfire 

“Im sure you have all read Phil’s tweet now, so Im asking any one who is going through a hard time to speak up. It hurts me inside to think so many people at this time could be ending their own lives. We are all in this together remember there is always help available  
even its not in the way you want. We are hoping these tweets reach the fan who sent us this letter. Plus anyone else who is thinking about taking their own lives.” #SpeakUpDon’tBeAfraid #SomeoneCares. #StopSuicide 

 

When Dan&Phil finished tweeting they looked at each hoping what they said had made a difference.

“I really hope the person, who sent that letter sees our tweets.” Phil said in unsure voice but Dan smiled at him.  
“Im sure it did Im happy we did this. I feel like it will help a lot of people.” 

Phil sighed in relief and cuddled up to Dan on the couch, than Dan cleared his throat as he spoke confidently.  
“Phil I need to tell you, that Im in love with you as in more than a friend.”  
There was silence as Phil was registering what Dan had said in his mind and still he couldn’t believe it. 

“OMG did you just say you loved me? Because …..8 years Dan I’ve waiting for you to say it wow Dan but I m in love with you to.” 

Dan looked at Phil’s deep ocean blue eyes having only one thing on his mind. He leaned down and kissed Phil on the lips and it felt great. 

After a few minuets with felt like hours Phil finally spoke again. 

“Why now? Why did it take so long Dan? We could of had so much couple time together.” Phil said blushing slighting which only made him look prettier. 

Dan, “Im sorry its just getting that letter, made me realise how short life is. I want to spend every minuet, every day, every hour with you.”

 

Awww thought Phil finally he had Dan all to himself it was so perfect. However both of them couldn’t help but think of the person who sent them that letter. 

But someone in Australia a girl was reading tweets from AmazingPhil & danisnotonfire.  
After reading them she was in tears because her fav you tubers had read her letter.  
They cared enough to tweet something about it so she decided to tweet them back. 

@AmazingPhil @danisnotonfire  
OMG Im crying right now you have no idea how much those tweets helped me. Yes  
I was the who sent you that letter. Im doing so much better you’ve both helped me so much.  
I just wanted to tweet you to tell you I was ok Im still alive.  
#Make2017AboutSavingLives. 

Back in London Dan&Phil’s phones both went off with a Twitter notification. “Dan omg its here the one who sent the letter, I can’t believe we did it.” 

Phil said in a shocked voice looking at his phone than back at Dan. 

“Yes see I told you we can make a difference, Im so happy she is ok and doing better.”  
Dan smiled happily knowing this fan had helped him to admit his real feelings for Phil.  
“Now we know who she is we can stalk, I mean check her twitter time to time.”  
Phil said snuggling back up to Dan and feeling tired all of a sudden. 

“That we can do Phil you seem tired, how bout we chill out here and rest for a while.”  
“You know me so well I love it, and yes Im to tired to move any where right now.” 

So even though it was morning Dan&Phil drifted off to sleep knowing they had helped saved lives with their tweets.


End file.
